The claire diaries
by trinket107
Summary: 15 year old claire young is discovering a new world full of mystery, after her parents death she lives with her aunt emily and uncle sam. CLaire has always know about werewolves from dating one Quill,but when there relationship gets on the rocks will claire survive or give over to her wild side?
1. Chapter 1

The Claire Diaries:

November 9, 2017,

Dear Diary its been 2 days since I last saw Quill, he went on a land scour hunt thing with Jacob and Embry they were only suppose to be gone a couple of hours and they haven't been seen in 36 hours and I'm freaking out. Probably because I miss him so much; I've known Quill since I was 2 and have had the littlest well… hugest crush on him since I was 12. We are always together, there is rarely a day when we don't see each other. It just feels right you know but I don't want to ruin it by asking him I'm afraid that if I'm telling him my true feelings it won't be the same. Am I going crazy? I'm in love with a werewolf for crying out loud. I've only told my feelings to two people my aunt Emily, who has been through this with my Uncle Sam and my best friend Renesmee, who is a half vampire, because she is Jake's girlfriend. They both support me but I can see the fear in aunt Em's eyes I think she is afraid that what happened with the scars on her face that Sam caused will happened to me. But quill will never do that right? Wait I heard a noise outside, wait OMG it's…. Its just ness she said she wants to talk so bye! Or now.

-madly in love xoxo

Claire 3 Quill

November 10, 2017

Dear Diary, After ness came by last night I was almost asleep when I heard this noise at my window "clink" "clink" "clink" What the heck it was almost 1 in the morning! Good thing Aunt Em is asleep and Sam is out running patrols or it would have gotten really bad, once Todd (a guy from school came by to drop of my book bag after I chucked it in algebra) and he smarted off to Uncle Sam and lets just say he is afraid to talk to me in fact I think he moved away, anyway who ever it is better have a good reason. It's QUILL! " I'm so sorry for not calling Claire bear" he said " we got sidelined when a freak looking rabid dog got on our trail at first we thought it was a new wolf but this thing was something else we chased it all the way to Vancouver then it just vanished, anyway I know how worried you get" he retorts. Before I can get a snide comment trough my lips Quill wraps me in one of his famous bear hugs. It's exactly were I want to be. "Hey" I complained "um Quill can't breathe" I was coughing now. Quill had no where else to go so he crashed on the couch and I fell asleep watching TV in his arms.

-relieved girl xoxo

CLAIRE

November 25, 2017,

Dear Diary, Sorry I haven't wrote in a while I have so much to tell you well I am kind of officially dating quill… well it happened when we were at the beach with the rest of the pack and of course Paul and Jared wanted to play spin the bottle; only the "prints" (the girls that have been imprinted on) and their wolves wanted to play. Quill pulled me up from the bonfire with Jake and Ness and put me in the awkwardly shaped circle. "It will be fun" quill replied to my confused expression and all I could think was when in Rome. The bottle landed on me the first time and I got nervous I know that you don't have to kiss this person if you don't want to but I was secretly wishing it would land on quill, I spindled the bottle and spun and spun, it went by Paul and Rachel then Emily with Sam and almost came to a stop on Brady but then took a sudden jolt towards and finally landing on QUILL! Paul of course wanted us to kiss and I didn't disagree it was just a little peck on the cheek but there was this spark with his lips warm and close to mine quill started kissing me more fiercely and had me pinned on the ground . It took both Sam and Jake to pull quill off of me, WHERE HAD THAT COME FROM? There was dead silence, quill shrugged of Sam's hand on his shoulders and stood up and walked down the beach I swiftly got up and strode after him as everyone including Paul were dumbfounded. "Quill" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him he turned around to quick for me to realize and I ran smack head first into quill and we landed with a thud onto the sand. We could not stop laughing, we laughed so hard my side started to hurt. I cuddled under quill's arm and we stared at the stars as quill told me for the millionth time that he had imprinted on me, I had knew since I was 8 that quill had imprinted on me, but not until now did I realize what that really meant. Quill was mine and I was his forever. -XOXO ClaireJ

December 20, 2017

Dear Diary,

It's been almost a month since we last talked I've just been so caught up with the winter formal it's crazy dresses decorations and trying to get quill into a suit, Quill, me and quill have been going strong for 23 days now. We went on our first date last week it was just a trip up to the cliffs and of course quill wouldn't let me jump. Aunt Em is getting really paranoid with mine and quill's relationship "just take it slow Claire, ok" Emily, said as I got in from my date with quill. "ya ya ok" I said half paying attention as always, "no, seriously, Claire, I know it seems like nothing can go wrong Claire but obviously it can." aunt Em said as she went into the kitchen. "quill will never hurt me" I blurt out before I really realize what I said "ya I thought the same thing but…" I cut her off "aunt Em I really don't want to hear stories from the past, I just want to get some sleep" I mutter as I walk up to my room. It was then did I realize that Kim, Rachel, Christi and Elizabeth (recently phased girl werewolves) were sitting on the tiny dingy couch in my tiny living room. My tiny room seems dismal through the tined window and dull floral bed . Well got to go Alice has scheduled another gown fitting at 7, got to get my beauty sleep.

- Claire


	2. Chapter 2

January 1,2018

Dear Diary,

Happy New Year!, sorry its been so long since we've talked I've spent most of winter break with Renesmee. We went on a 12 day vacation or shopping trip in Paris! Alice insisted we go so we would have the best dresses for winter formal and you just can't say no to Alice; but I am so glad that I did Paris in the winter is GORGEOUS! Our trip consisted of 11 great days with Ness, her mom Bella, Alice, and Rose. Being the only human was really awkward until Rosalie pulled out this versa chi dress to die for, Rosalie and Emmett have always been in the back ground at the Cullen house but with my mom's death and my estranged dad that I've never met, Rose has sort of adopted me (even though my aunt Emily has complete guardianship over me) I actually have a room at rose and Emmett's new house. Rose uses me as her genie pig sometimes like the daughter she never had; her and Alice dress me up all the time. I don't really mind because her clothes are amazing She has Gucci for crying out loud! Anyway my trip to Paris was awesome except before our last day when I got a very frustrating call from Quill that I still don't understand "hello" I say as I pick up the phone "hey" Quill's voice was low and muted he sounded like he had a lot on his mind "um Claire I know how you feel and all so I think we should take a break…from each other" those words still linger in my mind. I just froze no words were coming from my mouth after I heard quill's mutter in the back ground I manage to say " Quill I don't understand" " Claire I know you don't want to say it to me so I'll sayy it myself we're over" then the line went dead. -Claire


	3. Chapter 3

January 11, 2018

Dear Diary,

Since my very confusing phone call with Quill I have barely seen him. When I got back home I went straight to quill's house. His mom told me he wasn't home and she would tell him to call me when she say him again. I had no idea what was going on, things were great between me and quill, weren't they? Quill had been avoiding me ever since that call he stays at Jake's instead at Emily's where the rest of the pack crashes now and then. That is where I found Brady Fuller sitting on the couch eating a huge serving of eggs on his pate. I sigh as I sit on the couch, "um Claire everything ok?" Brady asks as he shoves another fork full of eggs in his mouth. "Just boyfriend… or exboyfriend problem's it's nothing" I say slouching deeper into the couch. "Doesn't sound like nothing, you and quill seemed good together, what happen?" There was a long pause. "If you don't mind me asking" Brady asked hesitantly. I haven't told anybody about me and Quill except for Ness and Emily, he seemed like an ok person to talk to so I told him everything to the call to him avoiding me and Brady seemed to really take in everything. When I was finished ranting I suddenly notice he was kind of getting a little to close for comfort I sat back hesitantly and changed the subject "where's Emily?" I question " her and Sam went to Olympia to look at wedding dresses" Emily and Sam were going to get married and me and my mom were coming down for it when I was 6 and that's when had the wreck that killed my mom. Ever since then Sam and Emily have put off the wedding and were now setting it for summer. I was lost in my own thought when Brady said "they said I could crash here for a while and to tell you you could stay here or stay at the vampire's house." Brady says as I walk over to the kitchen to grab a snack. " uh ill stay here" I said because I oversaw Bella and Rosalie buying French lingerie in a Paris Boutique. " o shoot um Brady I kind of need a ride to school" I hated to ask but I really did usually I would ride with quill but I doubt that will happen. " sure thing" Brady said a little bit to excitedly. I grab my snack and head to my room where I crash on my bed.

January 12, 2018

Dear Diary,


	4. Chapter 4

January 12, 2018

Dear Diary,

Today wasn't very, you know, exciting. I hitched a ride with Brady Fuller to our po dunk little school, La Push High. It was my first day back since winter break; I just got back from Paris when we officially started back and with the new semester I have a new schedule. I walked down the halls hastily trying to find quill I was looking at my schedule and caring my books close to my chest as usual. I'm shy but I can stand up for myself. I stopped dead in my tracks because down two lockers from mine standing there in black jeans and a Mariners Tee stood Quill, MY Quill kissing Marcie Tompkins, head cheerleader, super slut, and my fiercest rival. We've hated each other since childhood and he was KISSING her, on the mouth to, my heart sank to my toes. If you haven't notice yet I'm not over him. Jake had told me that after a wolf imprints he never loves another girl in her lifetime; that a bond is made and they are inseparable; that's when quill looked up and saw me. He quickly gazed over to Brady's arm that was on my shoulder (he had tried to adjust my backpack strap I think. Brady has been getting a little to close for comfort lately and it was really bothering me.) It was weird because I didn't even know that he was still there. Quill and I locked eyes and he gave me and Brady a pity grin and strode down the hall with Marcie in tow. So ya I'm a little mad right now not at Marcie, I expect that from her, but at quill and I will be having a talk to him very soon. -Claire

February 3, 2018

Dear Diary,

It has almost been a month since I saw quill kissing Marcie and today I finally confronted him about it at lunch… or I tried to at least… at lunch I walked up to Quill's table on the senior side of the cafeteria as soon as I walked up I quickly assessed the table, there sat Embry, Jake, and Quill with his arm around new addition Marcie, Brady used to sit there but know sits with me, Christy, and Elizabeth recently phased girl werewolves. But unfortunately a skank fell into his seat. "Hey" I said completely dumb founded why o why did I get nervous around quill. O duh I'm still in love with him! And Marcie was ruining my picture. "What you want bones" Marcie said devilishly that was her genius nickname she gave me. I was so used to quill standing up for me wow that sounded pathetic but I was so shocked that I said the first comeback in my head "nothing from you slut." it wasn't a very good comeback but it made Marcie's jaw clench good maybe she would freeze that way. In the distance I heard Jake and Embry chuckling. "What did you just call me?" Marcie said a bit too loudly and the cafeteria went silent "you heard me" - I retorted "but I think I shouldn't have" Marcie commented while rising from her seat and headed in my direction. "But you did" (it was the only thing I had; I have never been a good fighter in the first place) and with all eyes on us I didn't make things better. Marcie saw my hesitation and went in for the kill, "why don't you go out with skeleton, bones? As you can see no one living wants you." Marcie questioned "why don't you wear clothes that everyone can't see the back of your ass in?"- Wow that was good I guess because I got {o no she didn't from the now forming crowd} "bones" Marcie said lamely "anorexic pig" I said confidently "why don't you get a life you waste of space" Marcie commented and I could tell she was at the end of her tirade and I needed a big finish to impress Quill "why don't you get a wardrobe you abominable twat." That was a little over the top but I don't care she deserved it. That's when principal Figgins came behind me and but his hand on my shoulder "miss young, you need to come with me." Even though it was my brave alter ego that said a bad word it was my ass that got in trouble and this was a place my ass had never been before, detention.

- Xoxo CLAIRE

February 4th, 2018

Dear Diary,

Emily & Sam are ticked about me getting detention "that is not a way to get back at quill" Emily barked "well it just happened ok," I was not in the mood for this "you should know how that feels Sam, stuff you cant control, stuff you cant take back" wow that was harsh even though my snide comment was directed toward Sam I said it starring dead on at Emily. I felt this sudden urge to yell, scream, thrash I was so livid dealing with quill and Marcie that I couldn't take it anymore. "Claire goes to your room" Sam said and I knew he was serious so I went up to my room to start on some much needed homework. As soon as I opened my back bag the invitation to the winter formal fell out onto the floor.

* FLASHBACK*

Marcy was not only head cheerleader she was also president of the dance committee so of course she was striding down the hall like a little slutt… fairy until she got to my locker. "Here you go bones, how did things go with the principal I heard you two hit it off really well" she grinned as her merry little ban of followers giggled to highly behind her. "Ya, actually we did he pulled out your latest IQ scores and we just laughed and laughed." I grinned I've been wanting to use that for a while. Marcie wasn't excepting that so she used the only thing in her arsenal she knew could hurt me, Quill. "Well I and quill are going together incase you havent heard, and we are running for snowflake king and queen. That spotlight dance after will be the perfect time to make out with Quill… well to- da -lo bones hope you melt the floor." she skips down the hall with her little minions following her, giggling harder than ever.

I pull the invite out of the envolpe obviously to fancy for a La Push Dance.

**YOU ARE INVIITED**

**TO THE LA PUSH 16****TH**** ANNUAL WINTER FORMAL **

Come checkout the great decorations and vote for the 2018 snowflake King & Queen

It's going to be a frosty night so come warm up the dance floor.

Attire: Suit and tie for guys and something to fire up the fire up the party for girls.

When: February 27th, 2018

Where: La Push High Gym

Time: 6p.m. to 11p.m.

Come Dance to the stars and under the full moon.

HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!

I throw my literature book to the floor and run to my closet. Rosalie brought me this dress in Paris I thought I would never wear, its one shouldered and rueshed with orange sequins everywhere. If Marcie wants a war. I would burn her with Paris' finest flames. Get ready Marcie fire is coming.


	5. Chapter 5

February 8th, 2018

Dear diary,

NEVER tell Alice you plan on going to a party and need the perfect shoes. I've tried on so many in the past hour to fill up a store. "Alice" I grumble "is this really…" "Shush… None of that, and yes it is imperative to have the perfect shoes if you wanna get quill back." she chirped running around nessie's bed room like a crazy woman. "I don't see how this will help get quill back." I stammer stumbling in a pair of shimmering stilettos. "Well when you ask for my help you get…" I cut her off. "No Alice, I asked Nessie and you just happened to be in the living room downstairs." We were in Renesmee's bedroom and I was standing, more like wobbling around, wow Ness's room is beautiful, rich purple and hints of lavender coated everything from her walls to her bay window, it is gorgeous; but it wouldn't be for long if I didn't get out of these shoes. "Alice" I mutter "We are not even the same shoe size" and that's when I fell hitting my head on Nessie's nightstand and I see nothing but the darkness that now consumes me.

I know it's a dream but it's so real. I'm in the every so familiar forest behind my old house. The smell of fresh pine needles fills my nose. I reach out to grab a handful of pine needles but instead of seeing a hand I see a paw that is slightly disfigured with claws protruding from every angle. I stare at the paw in confusion when I hear the familiar sound of quill's voice blare into my head. "No Claire were not the same, you're the monster! You, you killed her Claire. That's when I see Marcie's dead body pushed up against a tree; at least I think it was Marcie the body was so mutilated I couldn't tell. I was horrified I couldn't have done something like this I'm not a killer. I look back down at the paw on my hand to see that it had only grown up my arm like a disease. That's when I relies the sickly sweet rust smell was not the pine needles I had once played in before but was blood, rich and dark that now covered me and the dead body beside me. I wake up screaming. The nightmares never end. -CLAIRE


End file.
